


Cute

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: Anadil thinks Hester is... cute?





	Cute

Hester sat at the small table in their dorm room.

 

She had been studying for hours when suddenly a soft sound filled the silent room.

 

Gentle snores.

 

Dot and Anadil looked up from their own textbooks and stared at the girl.

 

She'd never let her guard down this much.

 

"Hester?" Dot started to stand up and go to wake their friend up, going slowly and hoping Hester wouldn't attack her when she woke up.

 

But she was more likely to attack Dot if she didn't wake her up.

 

Anadil was staring at Hester, transfixed.

 

She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed and her breath coming in and out slowly.

 

She was so relaxed as she slumped onto her book.

 

"Dot, wait!" Anadil hissed.

 

The other witch froze and stared at Anadil.

 

"What?"

 

Anadil was still staring at Hester, unwilling to take her eyes away from her.

 

"Don't wake her up," she breathed quietly.

 

Dot stared at her.

 

"Why?"

 

Anadil, in her state of revery and distractedness, spoke without thinking.

 

"She looks so cute," she breathed

 

Dot gaped at her, eyes bulging.

 

Anadil suddenly realized what she'd said and turned bright red.

 

"I mean, she-uh-needs her rest."

 

Dot was still staring at Anadil with wide eyes, her mouth dropping open slightly.

 

"Did you just call her... cute?"

 

Anadil looked back at Hester, her face turning a brighter shade of pink.

 

The albino know Dot had heard her and she couldn't deny it.

 

Still in her state of sudden realization, she elaborated.

 

"Yeah... just look at her."

 

As Hester breathed, she blew her hair out.

 

It tickled her nose and her face scrunched slightly.

 

Hester sneezed and shifted, curling up closer to herself.

 

Anadil found herself sighing and smiling.

 

"Hester... cute?! Did you hear what she did to Tedros during the first Trial by Tale?"

 

Anadil could only think about the after effect when Hester had been injured and Anadil had had to take care of her.

 

She'd been so helpless and needed her... Anadil had had to take care of her for weeks afterwards.

 

Dot saw Anadil's face gain a far away look.

 

She knew she'd lost her.

 

"She threatened to throw me off of the tower yesterday!"

 

Hester had such a brilliantly evil look in her dark eyes.

 

She'd even had a bright, malevolent grin on her face...

 

Dot gaped at her.

 

"Everyone is terrified of her! Even Sophie and she's the evilest person I know! Nobody in their right mind would call her cute!"

 

But Anadil didn't seem to care as she saw Hester make a soft groan in her sleep and wrap her arms around herself.

 

Anadil stood up and softly walked over to grab a blanket.

 

She gently set it over the tattooed witch's back, staring down at her.

 

She's so cute, Anadil thought with a small grin and a bright blush.

 

Hester shifted under the blanket and her lips curved into a smile.

 

Anadil softly walked back to her own bed, careful not to wake her friend up.

 

"She makes Ever girls cry with a simple glare!" Dot cried.

 

Anadil thought that glare was absolutely stunning.

 

It made everyone freeze from fear when they saw it, but Anadil did it for another reason.

 

She did it because she'd never seen anything so beautifully diabolical.

 

~

 

Cute? Hester thought.

 

She'd woken up when Dot had called her name and was about to get up when she heard Anadil say she was...

 

Cute?


End file.
